


Why Would You Do This To My Future Son In Law?

by RedHoodOutlaw



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (Relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodOutlaw/pseuds/RedHoodOutlaw
Summary: "So is no one going to talk about how she called Buck her future Son In Law?"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 725





	Why Would You Do This To My Future Son In Law?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr page. 
> 
> heartinsea 
> 
> Main is redhoodoutlaw91939

“Edmundo Diaz get down here right now!” a shout echoed throughout the station of 118. Eddie who was on the second floor sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. watching in amusement as Buck tried to beat Chimney’s high score in a race on the gaming console froze at the sound of the angry voice. He slowly stood up and glanced over the railing to see who exactly was yelling at him. 

“Oh no” He whispered as he slowly backed up trying to make it seem like he was no longer there. But the damage has been done. She had already seen him. She marched up the stairs, right up to Eddie. He smiled innocently as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Abuela what are you doing here?” he asked trying to sound as innocently as he could. Her being angry was not something anyone wanted to see. She crossed her arms as she death glared him.

“What’s this I hear about you street fighting? What were you thinking! How could you put Christopher through this? Do you want him to lose both of his parents at a young age?” she yelled. He sat down on the sofa as he took in all the yelling from her. She learned from a young age to just take it and not talk back as it would be worse than what he was getting right now. He sighed as he patiently waited for her to finish yelling. 

“Another thing how could you not only do this to your only son but to my future son in law?” She yelled as she placed her hands on her waist finally pausing, waiting impatiently for an answer. He looked at her dumbfounded. He honestly didn't know how to answer this question without throwing out there that he actually loved Buck. 

“Okay, first of all, me and Buck aren't even dating you know this. Second, can we do this at my house tonight instead of at my workplace” He asked nicely as he stood up. He towered over the poor woman. He placed his hands on her shoulders attempting to defuse the situation. Or at least calm her down until later on that night. She sighed before nodding. She then looked confused as she turned around. Instantly brightening up as her eyes landed on her future son in law. Well, she hoped. She has been trying to get the two idiots to admit they love each other for months. 

“Ah, Evan so glad I could see you. How have you been?” She said as she walked up to him. Engulfing him in a hug. He laughed as he returned the hug. He always enjoyed the hugs the small women would give him. 

“I've been doing good Abuela. Missing your cooking of course” he said as he let go of her. A bright smile still plastered on his face.

“Well maybe if you were to come over more often you would get more food,” She said as she patted his cheek. At the sound of food, Buck brightened up even more to the pointed of jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Oh, in that case, I am coming over more often,” he said

“Oh, by the way, there is a barbecue at my place this weekend. Most of the family will be there. You are invited as well. Another thing Elisa has been bugging me to tell you to come to her quinceanera. I'll message you the details.” She said as is this was a normal conversation they had on a day to day basis. 

“ Tell her I wouldn't miss it for the world and as for the barbecue, I will be there. Just message me details and I'll make it to them. You have my number.” He said.

“Alright my boy. Keep Eddie safe and be safe yourself. I have to go. I have to watch some kids for a friend here in a few. I'll see you this weekend Evan” She said as she hugged him one last time before turning to Eddie and pointing a deadly finger at him. He backed up before saying goodbye to her. 

“How do you always stay on her good side?” He genuine ask. Buck shrugged before going back to his game and Eddie left the room. Chimney, Hen, and Bobby who have all be sitting in the room while the situation went down looked at the two boys in concern.

“So is no one going to talk about how she called Buck her future son in law?” Asked Chimney. 


End file.
